


Laundry Room Quickie

by foxpunch



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Quickies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 23:37:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17032095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxpunch/pseuds/foxpunch
Summary: Pearl is trying to get some chores done, but Jasper has other ideas.





	Laundry Room Quickie

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by a /sug/ anon: Jasper jerking Pearl off.  
> Originally posted as a greentext on June 7, 2018.

>Pearl hummed as she folded laundry outside on the temple statue’s hand, making neat piles of Steven’s shirts and pants  
>It was a beautiful day, the sky bright and the breeze warm  
>The warp pad suddenly chimed, light flashing as Jasper materialized in front of her  
>”Oh, hello, Jasper. What are you doing?”  
>The orange gem, a Crystal Gem now, looked around from their vantage point of Beach City and the ocean  
>”Just wanted to see what you were up to. Steven’s at Connie’s, and I think Garnet and Amethyst are in their rooms in the temple. What about you?”  
>Pearl patted the laundry next to her, adding a pair of clean socks to the basket  
>”I’m just doing Steven’s laundry. I’m waiting on this load to finish, and then I can hang it up to dry.”  
>Jasper smirked, leaning on the washing machine  
>”Hmm, you’re waiting on a load, then? Maybe I could help with that.”  
>Blushing, Pearl playfully hit Jasper on the arm  
>”Oh, stop it! You know I’ve got chores to do, still.”  
>”But I thought you had a minute? While you’re waiting on the laundry?”  
>Sizing up Jasper for a moment, Pearl sighed leaning in towards the gem  
>”I suppose I do have a little bit of time, you tease. Want to help me with that load?”  
>”Of course I would, my Pearl.”  
>Pearl’s giggle at Jasper’s cheesiness quickly transitioned into a moan as Jasper began to kiss up and down her neck, suckling gently on her smooth skin  
>”O-oh, Jasper, are you sure that the other gems aren’t around? Or Steven?”  
>Fondling Pearl’s chest and backside, she leaned away to look at Pearl  
>”Steven’s at Connie’s, like I said. And who cares if anyone else sees us? Let them, I bet they’d be jealous.”  
>Pearl grinned, liking this voyeuristic approach; besides, she couldn’t go inside now, as it would mean she’d have to break apart from Jasper’s intoxicating touch  
>”Fine, but you’d better be done by the time the washing machine’s done.”  
>”Don’t worry, you know I won’t disappoint; Jaspers never do.”  
>Jasper’s hand moved towards Pearl’s crotch, ready to “win” this challenge  
>Pearl gasped as the gem brushed up against her erection, then tugged down her shorts  
>”How long has it been since you’ve gotten off? It must have been a while; you’re already hard just from some groping and dirty talk.”  
>”It’s been a week or so, but I’d say it’s mostly because it’s you touching me.”  
>”Heh, figures. Let’s get to the fun part, though.”  
>Jasper rubbed Pearl’s dick, skin meeting skin  
>Precum streamed from the tip, lubricating each stroke  
>With her free hand, Jasper tweaked the pale gem’s nipples, alternating between massaging them and then pinching them gently  
>Pearl groaned Jasper’s name, each stroke, squeeze, and touch add to her mounting pleasure  
>”Jasper, if you k-keep doing that, ah-I’m going to cum!”  
>”Then it sounds like I better keep doing that, then. I can see how close you are, how badly you want to cum.”  
>Pearl nodded weakly, moaning as what felt like her entire body was being caressed and stimulated  
>The orange gem leaned in close to whisper: ”Pearl, I want you to cum for me.”  
>With that, she gasped, feeling the pressure that had been building up burst  
>Thick ropes of jizz exploded out of her and onto Jasper and the stone beneath them  
>She grunted, thrusting into Jasper’s hand as cum continued to stream out  
>Jasper held on to the pearl, seeing how shaky her legs were after such an intense orgasm  
>”You okay there, Pearl? I thought you could take a little quartz roughness.”  
>Pearl smiled defiantly, despite the fact that she was still shaking and out of breath  
>”O-of course I can, I just didn’t expect you to actually deliver. Speaking of which, is the laundry already done, or did you manage to deliver on that, too?”  
>Just as she finished speaking, the spin cycle came to an end, and a ding rang out notifying its’ completion  
>Jasper picked up a towel from the clean laundry, nodding towards the washer  
>”Looks like you’re gonna have to run another load; I need to use this to clean the little mess you made.”  
>”Well, maybe while that’s running, I could repay the favor.”  
>”Ha, I’d like that. We’ll see if you can beat the same challenge.”  
>”You’re on. Help me with hanging this laundry to dry, and we’ll how I do.”


End file.
